paradiseisland_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Michaelson Ridge
Michaelson Ridge What could be better than more land and a more beautiful landscape? Get rid of that stone ridge and unlock access to new areas, among them a promontory of unsurpassed beauty! Complete all the stages in time to get a bonus reward! Note that you still have to buy the land on which the ridge is located before you actually can use it. Bonus reward * 100 crystals * 1000 xp * 200k coins * 1 Entertainment Kit * 1 Discount Certificat * 1 Herme's Hardhat Legend The great explorer Michaelson had no idea how badly the ridge he discovered would hinder you from developing you island. It's high time you got rid of it! And Bob Crash, a demolitions professional, can help! Awesome adventures await you! It'll be a blast. Tasks The Road Begins 1. Meeting at the Pier To get started, you need a demolitions professional capable of scoping this job out. One expert is already on his way to the island. Be sure to meet him when he gets here! * Collect tourists from the pier and you'll meet the person you need soon enough (cannot send them to other island) Reward 900 coins and 190 xp. . 2. Meet Bob Crash Your new worker's name is Bob Crash, and his motto is "Money up front!" Pay Bob for his work and let him rest a little after his long journey. * Pay the demolitions man in advance for his work. (300K coins) * You need 5 Recreation Parks on the map to brighten up Bob's spare time. Reward 2000 coins and 210 xp. . 3. Mental Workout Playing Sandy Caps is the best way to relax before a big job! While Bob is training, you should buy him some climbing equipment. * Play: Sandy Caps game (20 times) * Buy Bob some climbing equipment at the Wondershop so he can explore the mountain. (48 feathers and 48 coral) Reward 1850 coins and 200 xp. . 4. Coffee Boost Time to start exploring that stone ridge! Strong coffee is an invaluable friend in any big undertaking! * Complete 50 Coffee Siestas before starting off on your journey * Go on a mining expedition and spend some energy. (500 energy) Reward 1700 coins and 200 xp. . The Boom Squad 1. Hustle and Bustle Bob needs a team of workers. But where can we put them? Looks like there's going to be a lot of spending to do. Save up some cash? * Upgrade 3 Mini Hotels to level 5 so it can accommodate your guests. * Collect profit from ice cream trucks (200 times) Reward 2000 coins and 220 xp. . 2. Meeting the Workers Bob's team is already on the island. Now we just have to meet them and have a little chat! * Hire workers from Bob's team. You'll recognize them by their special badge. * Organize Rooftop Dinners 40 for the team. Reward 1800 coins and 200 xp. . 3. A Cunning Plan Bob's team knows their stuff, and after examining the ridge they've concluded that our only option is dynamite. * Build 7 Pranzo Pizzarias where your workers can grab a bite. * Get some dynamite by demolishing a Souvenir Store or collecting profits from the Fireworks Store. (5 each time) Reward 2000 coins and 215 xp. . Work Days 1. Keep Calm and Don't Panic The tourists have been spooked by the noise. Calm them down. The workers need some help, too. They don't have enough picks to deal with all of this rubble. * Calm the frightened tourists down. You'll recognize them by their special badge. (80 times) * Buy picks in the Wondershop for the workers. (5 picks required at 24 coral and 24 feathers each) Reward 2100 coins and 215 xp. . 2. Important Matters Just when you thought things couldn't get busier, the divers have decided to hold a training seminar! You have to find time to go. * Continue developing the island and upgrade some buildings several times. (10) * Hold some Diving Seminars at the Phoenix Hotel. (15) . 3. Drill This That part of the ridge is still ruining the landscape. Buy a drilling rig and get rid of it! * Buy a Drilling Rig at the Wondershop. * Upgrade your electricity level to ensure you don't run out of energy. (add 200 electricity) Reward 2200 coins and 225 xp. . Break! 1. Gurgle Bob and his team are pretty tired after moving so much of that mountain. Time for them to rest before the final stretch! * Build 5 Splash Attraction so your workers can have tons of fun! * Organize 40 Swimsuit Contests so you workers can enjoy the world of fashion! Reward 2000 coins and 215 xp. . 2. On All Cylinders Look how happy your workers are on that Splash ride! Upgrade it so they can be even happier! * Time for you to relax a little, too. Take a ride on the water slide! (600 energy) * Upgrade 2 Splash Attractions to level 5. Reward 2300 coins and 220 xp. . 3. Good Deeds It looks like your workers really love to spend time with nature. Build a Leafy Gazebo for them. You also have time to help some of your friends. * Build a Leafy Gazebo to give the island a unique look. (5 required) * Help your friends. What could be better than making good use of the weekend? (10 times) Reward 1800 coins and 180 xp. . The Big Boom 1. More Dynamite Rest time is over and your workers have gotten back to their jobs. Bob is asking for more dynamite. You know what to do. * Get some dynamite by demolishing a Souvenir Store or collecting profits from the Fireworks Store. (5 each time) . 2. "Special" Agent This blasting work has attracted attention, and a special agent from the Dynamite Abuse Bureau is coming to see you. Make sure you entertain him well! * Upgrade the Deluxe Hotel to level 5 to take the agent's breath away. * Hold 18 Foam Parties to make the agent forget why he's here. Reward 2500 coins and 235 xp. . 3. Time and Money You did a great job on that task. Don't forget to collect your reward! * Upgrade the administration building so your staff can handle all of their work. (Level 19) * Pay your workers. They're into the last stretch now! (500000) Reward 2400 coins and 230 xp. . 4. Last Task *Place the dynamite(700 energy). *Move 6 buildings to the warehouse to protect them. .